


happy nijiaka day!!

by otqps



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otqps/pseuds/otqps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i just wanted to contribute a brief something to the day, because i love this ship. ;_; so i wrote married fluff that's probably abrupt, but, hopefully somewhat sweet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy nijiaka day!!

Akashi is an early riser, not out of necessity or fondness, but more from habit. He beats his alarm clock by a solid 16 minutes this morning, coming to slowly, blinking in the face of the sun shining through the blinds. There’s nothing to do today, or at least nothing pressing; it’s a Saturday, he could be sleeping in. He chooses not to go back to sleep, but stays nestled in bed for more reasons than one instead, the most convincing being the fact that Akashi can’t exactly escape from the sheets, even if he was trying. He’s tucked very tightly against Nijimura’s chest, which isn’t unusual, but Akashi doesn’t like to disturb him anymore than he has to. In light of that, he has to inch very slowly over to turn the alarm off, even though Nijimura often sleeps through it and usually sets his own alarm for an hour or so later than Akashi on his phone anyway. If Akashi’s already awake, then there’s no sense in the noise disrupting his sleep, still, so he wiggles away just enough to be able to reach the clock and hit the off button. 

He grabs his phone before he slides back into his proper place, pulling up the news to read and shifting to lay on his back; he’s still got Nijimura laying right next to him, but now Akashi has a little room to breathe and has his hands free, which is nice. He scrolls through articles with idle curiosity, opening only a couple to glance at in more detail, and maneuvers his arm so that he can card his fingers through Nijimura’s hair while he reads. 

Probably about a half an hour passes before he considers actually officially starting his day, but Nijimura is still sleeping soundly, leaving him reluctant. After a moment of consideration he ends up gently pulling Nijimura’s arms off of him, only enough to slip out of his hold and be able to crawl out of bed, but it still rouses him. 

“Time?” Nijimura asks, eyes still shut and in the midst of a yawn. Akashi smiles slightly at it, tugging the blankets back up to Nijimura’s chest, trying to cover as much of his skin as he can, just because it never stops being comfortable and nice to be sheltered like that.

“Too early for you, I think,” Akashi says back, leaning over to plant a kiss on his forehead. “Go back to sleep for a little longer, I just wanted to get a head-start.” He hears a grumble of agreement and takes his cue to actually get out of their bedroom finally, heading into the hall towards the kitchen. Akashi usually prefers to have some breakfast in him before he does anything else, but he doesn’t often spend a lot of time on the meal; today it’s just some toast, a glass of orange juice, and some yogurt for after. 

He heads into their sort of office, which is really more of an all-purpose room that functions sometimes as a closet, sometimes as an actual work area, and storage for their books, too. It has a desk, though, and it has a shougi board, which is what he’s really invested in. They have three, actually, and Akashi is admittedly a little embarrassed about it, but it’s for a good cause. One is Akashi’s entirely, he plays long-term games with himself, taking a week or two between moves so he always looks at the board with a clean slate so it feels like an actual competition, rather than letting one side win. The other is set up in the living room; Akashi and Nijimura take turns making moves on that board whenever they have time. Nijimura’s not particularly a fan of shougi but it’s fun, anyway, when Akashi is gone, to be able to go move a piece so that Akashi has something to come back to. The last one is, naturally, just for fun, spontaneous games between the two of them or for when Midorima visits. 

He chews slowly as he ponders which piece to move, though thinking on that doesn’t last his entire breakfast. After that, he deposits the dishes into the sink for now and goes to take a shower. By the time it’s over, Nijimura’s out of bed and lounging in their living room with a bowl of cereal; the TV’s on, the news, but Nijimura doesn’t seem properly awake so Akashi doubts he’s watching it very closely. 

“Good morning,” he says, taking a seat next to him, still towel-drying his hair off. Nijimura offers a mumble and tilts his head onto Akashi’s shoulder with a thunk in return, but doesn’t linger, since it’s hard to eat sideways like that. “Your sister sent me a message,” Akashi continues, unfettered, “she asked me to remind you that she wants to see all three of her brothers on time to her game next week. It’s very sweet of her to include me in that number.” 

Nijimura finally gives a true reaction to that, instead of a half-asleep attempt, by shoving his elbow into Akashi’s side and scowling. “She has before, and that’s sort of what being a brother-in-law means, Sei. Y’know. Being a brother.” 

“I know,” he looks down at his lap, pausing, “it’s still sweet, though, and warrants mentioning.” 

Nijimura takes a few moments to respond, munching on his cereal. “Well. I’m pretty sure she and I both would think it was sweeter if you stopped acting surprised by it.” 

Akashi goes quiet at that for a while, eyes on the TV as Nijimura finishes his breakfast. He’s not annoyed, not by any means, Nijimura’s right in what he said. It’s not his intention to say they’re not actually family, but it’s easy to see how it could come off like that. They just haven’t been married that long, really. They’re not newlyweds, but marriage is such an official, solid thing that Akashi still sometimes marvels at it, and even if Nijimura’s family has been kind and welcoming to him for years, prior to even their engagement, he still has to adjust. He’s never had siblings before; he doesn’t entirely know what it entails. 

“Sorry,” says Nijimura, right as Akashi was planning on saying the same. Maybe that’s why he says it, because he could tell. “That sounded really harsh. I’m not mad or anything. Just… You get it.” 

It’s Akashi’s turn to gently nudge Nijimura, but only after he’s taken the bowl out of his hands and placed it on the coffee table so nothing spills. “I do get it, yes,” he confirms, nodding, “and you don’t have to apologize. I do, though, for seeming like I’m undermining my relationships with your – our family.” It feels strange to say, but it seems to make Nijimura happy, because he reaches out to muss up Akashi’s hair, grinning at him a little. “Shuuzou, please, you’re getting water everywhere.” He doesn’t usually protest, since hair ruffling seems to be an inherent trait in his husband that Nijimura will never outgrow, but there are indeed water droplets spraying everywhere, though it’s not enough to damage anything. 

The price of his hair being left alone is apparently a kiss, because Nijimura swoops in just as soon as his fingers leave red locks, and Akashi is less taken aback by that than he is the fact that his heart still does flips at the contact. He doesn’t expect that to go away, though, if he’s being realistic; it’s hard to picture a moment in time where Nijimura wouldn’t be amazing in Akashi’s eyes. Unsurprisingly, it’s not so much the kiss itself that inspires the reaction in him and much more about who’s giving him the kiss at all. 

He leans into it, though, and reaches to cup a hand around Nijimura’s jaw to keep him there, trading soft, slow kisses back and forth. His hand goes to cover Akashi’s, making a decent attempt to thumb over what skin he can reach, brushing a couple knuckles occasionally. They stay like that, quiet, with no real intent behind anything other than affection, until Akashi’s chest feels tight and too warm from feeling. He squeezes his eyes shut tighter, then, eyebrows furrowing; Nijimura seems to notice, pulls away from him for a minute and after a few seconds, Akashi peers up at him. 

“Love you,” Nijimura says, and Akashi takes a second to enjoy how sure it sounds, how unchangeable. He puts his lips to Nijimura’s in response at first, a long, firm press – he cuts Nijimura off mid-inhale, and Akashi’s a little proud to hear his breath shake. 

“I love you, too. Very much. I would also love it if you got dressed so that we could run errands.” The gape he gets, immediately, makes Akashi smile unabashed and smug. “I’m very serious. We should at least go to the grocery store. Perhaps the gym.” 

Nijimura gets to his feet, lip curled in some form of a pout, Akashi thinks, and stretches. “You just want to play basketball, I get it. Groceries are an excuse to get us out of the house. There’s no ‘perhaps’ there at all, I see right through you.”

“You always have,” he says with just a tiny huff of laughter. It’s true, at least in Akashi’s eyes, that Nijimura has always been remarkably insightful when it came to him, and trusted what he saw, which meant, and still means, really, quite a lot. “Go shower.” He shoves a hand against Nijimura’s stomach, barely pushing him at all, but it’s the effort that counts. 

The taller boy laughs, finally heading off towards the bathroom. Akashi hears the door shut a moment later, and suddenly has the urge to repeat his earlier sentiment, to tell Nijimura he loves him again. He genuinely deliberates getting up and knocking on the door just to say it before the shower water starts running and it’s hard to hear, but he clamps down on that, finding it silly. 

He’ll wait until they’re picking things off the shelves in the store, looking at sales and grabbing each other’s favorite snacks or brands off the top of their heads, or wait until they’re back at home, digging keys out of their pockets to unlock their apartment. Maybe after that, even, on the basketball court that they still sometimes visit, because it still remains something they both love. Maybe Akashi will play unfairly and tell Nijimura over the squeak of their shoes that he loves him immensely, loves being married to him, loves life with him, and then apologize right after for breezing past him to make a shot. There are a lot of options, but he has a lot of time, and a lot of feeling to express, after all. He doesn’t think Nijimura gets tired of hearing it. Akashi certainly doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for a paragraph spent on shougi boards LOL :\ and i called nijimura "boy" even though they're married which means he's definitely a "man", which might have been jarring to read, it just felt too strange to refer to him like that, they all still feel like middle schoolers to me lol.


End file.
